I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to closure devices, generally made of plastic for closing articles such as bags and, more particularly, closure devices having means for releasing the closure device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of closure devices are generally speaking known in the art. For examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,570; 4,506,415; 4,272,900; 4,240,183; 4,093,288; and 4,001,919. In addition, closure devices with means for releasing the closure device are generally known in the art. For examples, see U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,537,432; 4,466,160; 4,439,896; 4,317,262; 4,236,280; 3,979,094; and 3,072,986.